


RIVALS

by pingukei



Category: bkpp, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rivalry, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingukei/pseuds/pingukei
Summary: Born to be rivals, Billkin and PP has been on each other's throats since childhood. When they got accepted in the same university  and same college, the competition surges as they both got elected for the Presidency of their college council.
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Election Season.

"That's what am saying, it's going to be difficult and dreaful, going neck to neck against Billkin for presidency. Why would you just run with him-" My eyes automatically glares at Sky, one of my closest friends and also the person in-charge of my campaign. Sky sighs apologetically followed by shrugging of his shoulders. "I mean, that's somewhat a win-win situation..."

"I won't be running as his Vice President, you are joking right?" I exclaimed, annoyed. "And being his VP only means that one, I lost against him and two, that I will be his minion. I won't be taking those two as an option. I will fight until the very end that is why we need to work on how we'll going to beat him this election." 

Just thinking of being Billkin's VP gives me a total sour feeling. There's no way in hell I'll be doing that. I will crush him and make him see that between me and him, it's me who always wins. 

"I don't get it," Sky said out of nowhere. I look at him confusingly, crossing my arms against my chest. "Why do you hate each other? Considering how fate puts you two in this... position in life. You two are basically neighbors, your family is very close, relatively close, you two are in the same college-"

"Stop it, Sky." I breathed out. I am getting tired on how talkative Sky is right now.

"If you two can just... set aside your differences and make this thing works, the two of you will be untouchable." New continues talk nonchalantly. 

"Sky, can you hear yourself right now?" I cut him off, glaring at him. "I will never be friends with that... man. He's the worst person I've ever met so will you please stop talking about him already. You are annoying me." I hissed at him. Sky simply looks at me before dropping off the conversation. He goes back to his seat and start typing on his laptop. 

"I think I need to go," I said, grabbing my backpack and slinging it on my shoulder. 

"Where to?" Sky asked me, his eyes not leaving the screen, typing rapidly. 

"Drama club." I answered shortly. New didn't respond so I made my way out of the room. There's a flash of irritation on my face as I make my way to my destination and images of Billkin is something that is irritating me the most. 

I don't even get why does he need to be elected as another candidate for the presidency. If I will be comparing my political background as a student council, he cannot beat me with his months of being a student council. 

I arrived at the drama office and found a few other members working- probably working with the script for our upcoming drama. 

"Oi, PP!" one of the members approaches me to check her work.

"Wait, why did you change the line for scene 3?" I asked her curiously as I continue reading the script. "The first one has an impact, very relatable with realistic approach. We need to stick on that narrative. Why did you changed it?" I asked her again, a little bit annoyed. 

"Because I told her so." 

I don't need to turn my head to know who owns that voice. Just hearing his voice is enough to make me mad. Billkin walk towards us with a huge smile on his face. I pursed my lips, my eyes glaring at him to the extent that if my glares are like daggers, he's already dead. 

"I agree with you," he started which make scoff. "it is relatable with realistic approach but it does not stick to our original narrative that is why we had to change it." 

I raise one of my eyebrows at him, looking unamused as usual. "Everyone agreed and likes the original script and you changed it without consulting me." I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, you made the first script without consulting me too-"

"Because you seems totally unavailable when we were working on the original script-"

"And now I'm not that's why we had to change it-"

"You had to change it." I corrected him, gritting my teeth in annoyance. 

Billkin and I stares at each other and I make sure that he gets the implication and the irrititation from my eyes. I do not want to sound so beaten up by our argument but it's just Billkin is pressuring me to have this range of despise towards him- it is like Billkin is making me to hate him even more than it seems. 

"Anyways, we're both the chairman of this club so both of us has the authority to do so" Billkin is the first one to look away from our intense glaring competition, breathing deeply. "The script was already approved by our professor so I don't think we need to stick in your script anymore" he said before walking out. 

"Son of a-" I muttered in pure frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born to be rivals, Billkin and PP has been on each other's throats since childhood. When they got accepted in the same university and same college, the competition surges as they both got elected for the Presidency of their college council.

PP's POV

"I'm home!" I announced as I enter the household. After taking off my shoes, I immediately walk towards the living room and found my parents and my father's colleagues having a conversation. 

"Oh, my son! Come here for a second, my very talented and intelligent son!" my father exclaimed in delight, gesturing me to come over. I glance at my mother who nodded her head at me so I have no choice but to come over at them. "Look at him, he's already at the last year in college and he is running for president!" 

"Woah, really?" one of them exclaimed. 

"Yes, I told you that my son can do everything!" my father grins at them, throwing his arm on my shoulders. He flaunts me to his friends like I am a shiny object. "You can be the top 1 of your class, right son?" he turns to me. 

For a second, I remain silent. My father's question echoes inside of my mind and I have to take a deep breath before answering his question. "Yeah, I can." My father seems unimpressed by my question as he shakes his head at me then turns back at his friends. 

I bow my head at the elders for one last time before I excused myself, going straight to my room. 

I feel suffocated, it feels like my lungs are surrounded by metal bands. I found myself on the floor of my room, gasping for some air. My fist clenches and I look around the dark room. I build up all my strength to stand up from my knees and walk unsteadily towards the bathroom. 

I step into the shower and turn on the tap and let the drizzle pour onto me. My bod is flinsching from time to time because of the coldness that envelopes my nerves. My eyes fell closed over and over as my mind gets numb and everything becomes a foggy illusion. My lips parted, breathing deeply and feeling the extreme exhaustion, both physically and mentally. 

\---

BILLKIN'S POV

My father stares at my exam paper for a minute, examining every answers that I've written on that piece of paper that will tell if I will get a nagging or worst a slap coming from him. My eyes remains on the floor, holding my breath. I've been on this situation over and over again yet I still feel scared, the unparalleled feeling- enough to make my knees gets weak. 

"You got one mistake," my father started. "How can you missed that, son?" he asked me sternly. I tried to open my mouth to answer him but no words came. "Answer me!" he raised his voice at me causing me to flinch on my position. 

"I... I didn't do my best when I took... the exam." I stuttered. My palms started to get sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through my system was shutting down my ability to think logically. 

"Who got the perfect score?" he asked me again. My eyes automatically met my father's and I do not need to say it loud because we all know who's that person. The crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls. A stinging pain spread across the bruised part of my cheek. 

A grunt escaped from my lips as I try not cry from the extreme pain. 

"You lose again from that kid next door!" he screams at me. "How can you lose from him? What is it from him that you cannot beat? Is he better than you? Is he smarter than you? Is he well-rounded than you?"

"No-"

"Then why do you always lose against him!?" It was the kind of scream that bypasses the ears to speak right to the heart. "Why do you let PP Kritt beat you... always, my son?" my father steps closer towards me and cups my face by his large hands, feeling the warmth of his palms intact to my cheeks. "What did I tell you right from the very start?"

My breathing hitches as I collect the energy I have left from me. "To be.. to be twice as good than them."

"To be twice as good than them!" my father repeated, flailing his arms above, walking away from me. "Are you twice as good than PP Kritt, my son?" he questions me, looking straight to my eyes. "Are you?!"

"Yes!" I answered.

"Then show me!" he yelled back. "Make sure you will beat him next time." my father said before stepping away and going back to his office, leaving me alone in the living room.

I wanted to cry but there are no tears coming from my eyes. I feel like I'm going to explode because of so many emotions that are inside of my chest. It is consuming me entirely. After standing alone, I decided to step out of the house. 

As I exited from the front gate, I was surprised and stunned to see PP in front of their house as well. PP was taken aback by my unexpected presence and we stare at each other dumbfoundedly. I check on him and it seems that he just got from the shower because of his wet hair. And one thing I noticed are his glossy eyes.

"Are you crying?" I managed to asked him out of curiousity. 

PP sniffs and rolled his eyes at me. "I'm not crying!" he hissed at me. Looking annoyed, I take a breath. I look away from him and run my tongue on my lips. I lean my back on the wall and watch PP sitting on thr ground. "What are you doing here?" he asked me back.

"Getting some fresh air and to relax but since you're here, I will never get the relaxation that I needed." I said, smirking at him after. 

"Jerk." PP remarks. 

No one talks after that. The silence is somewhat comforting yet it gnaws me inside. Silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. Funny part is that I enjoy this kind of silence between us. 

"PP Kritt," I called him softly. PP lifts his head and looks at me. "I will beat you at the presedential race, get it?" I do not make it sound like threatening, it sound like I'm casually telling him some sort of tale. 

PP just laugh halfheartedly, shaking his head. "Do you really think I will stand down?" he replies at me. Then it was silence again until PP stands up from the ground and get inside their house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born to be rivals, Billkin and PP has been on each other's throats since childhood. When they got accepted in the same university and same college, the competition surges as they both got elected for the Presidency of their college council.

BILLKIN'S POV

I stop on my tracks upon arriving at the bus stop. My eyes are glued on my phone, rapidly tapping on the screen composing a message. The moment I hit send, I put my phone on my pocket then my eyes look around the area and to my surprise, I found a familiar face.

"Ah, is he really sleeping right now?" I said in disbelief, watching PP Kritt dozing off on his seat, his head resting sideways on a pole. I pause for a moment and a silly smile on my lips. I shake my head before I decided to sit on bench where PP is sitting. 

He must've slept very late just to study. I said to myself. PP Kritt doesn't settle on some things he's not good at. In order to beat me, he has to study a lot. Unlike him, I don't really study that much but I could easily memorize things in a short period of time. His perseverance is something else, I chuckle halfheartedly and I'm about to stand up when I suddenly felt PP's head fell on my shoulder. 

I froze on my position and I settle my eyes on PP's head, my mouth half-open. I can feel it- the pressure against my chest and I don't know why do I feel like this all of a sudden. Every beat a turbulent push from within pushing as a giant placed within the chest; as a great wave against a minuscule dike and it won't stop. 

I want to pat his head and run my fingers on his hair. I wonder how does it feel like. I shake my head off, brushing the thoughts away from my mind. I clear my throat a little bit louder, trying to make a noise. PP's head snap away from my shoulder quickly. 

I glance at him nonchalantly and I can see the shock painted on his face. I narrow my eyes at him as I click my tongue, giving PP a distate expression. 

"You really have the guts to sleep on my shoulder?" I asked him. PP looks taken aback by my remark and I have to hid my smile because he looks so funny right now. "Don't sacrifice your sleep just to beat me." I said to him with a smirk.

"You wish," PP retorted, standing from his seat as the bus came to a stop. PP walks passed by me, nudging my shoulder just to get in the bus first. 

PP'S POV

Such a freaking jerk, who does he think he is? My brows are knitted together, my temper almost on the edge and it's only the start of my morning. Of all people, why it has to be Billkin? What if he took a photo of me while I was sleeping on his shoulder and use it against me? 

"This is so frustrating," I mumble to myself, taking a quick glance towards Billkin who's standing behind me. Our eyes met and Billkin cock his eyebwors at me the giving me a small smirk. I simply rolled my eyes and turn away at his direction.

Unfortunately, the bus is already full of passengers and majority are students like us so instead of coming to class late, I have no choice but to take the overly crowded bus. I grip tightly on the railing above as the bus moves in a dangerously fast pace. The bus rocks in a sudden halt causing everyone inside jolt forward followed by shrieks and gasps.

"Hey Mister! Can you drive slowly?" one of the passengers exclaimed. 

The drive continues with jolty pace that I have to grip both of my hands on the railing to secure my life. "Mister! I have to go to class alive!" I shrieked in horror. All of a sudden my phone rings from my pocket. In a hurry, I get my phone and answer the call and heard Sky's voice over the line. "Sky, don't call me because my life is at stake riding this bus!" 

"What? What's going on? Where are you?" he asked me.

"I'm on my way!" I said on a louder tone because everyone inside are screaming to the bus driver. The bus takes a sharp turn and I immediately feel like I was thrown on the other side but a strong arm hold my steadily on my waist.

Curious, I turn only to see Billkin with a very close distance between us. I was about to open my mouth when the bus jolted again and this time we jounce backwards causing me to collide on Billkin's body. The sudden contact made me uncomfortable that it feels like I'm touching a very hot material. Everyone inside the bus tumbled obnoxiously with each other on every bumps and turns of the bus yet me and Billkin remain steady. 

I could feel his hand and its warmth on my waist, holding me so carefully yet there's a pressure on it. I could smell his musky scent his faint breathing on my neck . I hold my breath and my body seems so frozen in place, my cheeks burning and I'm thankful for that because my back is facing Billkin and he cannot see the redness on my face. 

All I think about is how gently pressed Billkin's hand on my waist that I didn't realized that the bus has already stopped in front of the campus. Other passengers already get off outside and I remain standing there looking astounded. 

"Aren't you getting off?" I heard Billkin asked me as he passed by me, looking at me with a confused look on his face. When I didn't respond on his question, he turns away and get off the bus. 

___

"You got the highest score again, you're unbelievable." Sky said to me, sitting across me as he take a look on my test paper.

Meanwhile I stayed silent. My mind drifting away somewhere else- no, I keep thinking about what happened earlier this morning. The feeling of Billkin's hand on my waist gives a lot of different sensation all throughout my body; it felt like I was electrocuted. It keeps running over and over inside my head.

I jerk when Sky snapped his fingers in front of my face, getting my attention. I stare at him in confusion. 

"Are you dozing off?" he looks at me intently.

"No..." I trailed off, relaxing my face and taking a deep breath. Sky narrows his eyes at me, looking unconvinced but I just shrug him off, taking a look at my test paper instead. A wide smile appeared on my lips, looking at the perfect score written on the paper. 

"You must be happy because you beat Billkin," Sky takes a sigh.

"I should be. The result of the overall examination for this term will be in a few weeks and I need to be on the numer one spot again- this time, without Billkin on it." I told him. 

Sky and I talked about our election plans and campaigns after. We were both indulged with our meeting that we didn't noticed the time. Since Sky has a car on his own, he usually drops me off along the way. I was gathering all my things when I remember that I need to watch a particular film as one of my requirements for this term. It's going to be a huge points for my grade if I can submit it before the deadline.

"Sky, can you drop me at the mall instead?" I asked Sky. I hurriedly get my phone to book my ticket for the last showing slot. The professor told us that it's an indie film and this is the last day of its showing. As I open my phone, I saw that I received a lot of missed calls from Billkin. 

I was very curious about it at first because although we have each other's numbers, we don't call or message each other. This is the first time. But I was more occupied by my film requirement so I chose to ignore his missed call. 

Sky drive me to the mall and I've been trying to book for my ticket along the way but it keeps saying that it's already sold-out. I could feel my temper losing as I continue tapping on my phone screen, hoping I'll get a slot. 

Sky is giving me a worried glance from time to time. "What's wrong?" he managed to question me, his eyes focused on the road.

I took a deep breath, trying to contain my anger. "The film that I need to watch has been sold-out already," I answered him, my jaw clenching. When we arrive at the mall. I quickly get off the car and run my way towards the cinema. 

Breathless, I approached the woman in concirge about the film. "Can I still watch this film?" I asked the woman, showing her the film title on my phone. 

"I'm sorry Sir but there are no available tickets left since this is the last day of its showing." the woman told me apologetically. I feel like I was defeated, slumping over the edge of the stall as I regain my normal breathing. 

"Is there no chance for me to watch it?" I turn to the woman again, hoping to get through it.

"I'm sorry there's no way and I guess the show is almost done." she informed me, glancing at her watch. 

"This is so frustrating," I hissed in annoyance.

Then out of nowhere, a door opens and a group of students exited and I immediately identify them as my blockmates from the film class. Confused, I watch them carefully one by one. The my eyes went wide when I saw Billkin together with some of his friends as well. I immediately walk towards them. 

"PP! Man, you missed the film!" one of his friends tells me. "Did you know that Billkin rented the whole cinema?" 

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born to be rivals, Billkin and PP has been on each other's throats since childhood. When they got accepted in the same university and same college, the competition surges as they both got elected for the Presidency of their college council.

PP'S POV

I turn to stare at Billkin. I gritted my teeth so that I could remain silent for a while, trying not to overreact yet the urge to show how angry I am remains- there's a burning anger that conflicts against my chest. With a shaky breath, I let out a weak laugh. 

"I should've known," I muttered, narrowing my eyes at Billkin who simply stood there, looking at me with a blank face- and I hate it. He looks like he doesn't know about it, clueless... and I totally despise him for that. Irritation surged inside me. "Hey, Billkin Putthipong!" I bellowed out of anger. "Is this your other way of beating me, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Billkin huffed instead before he walk passed behind me. 

I didn't let him walk awya from this. I take a deep breath before following him. I am raging right now and I want Billkin to know that. I grab Billkin's hand to make him face me. " Are you really that desperate to beat me that you have to rent the whole cinema? So that I cannot watch the film?" I stare at him straight into his eyes. "Is that why you called me several times? To lure me further?" 

I can see Billkin's chenches his jaw as I confront him. He gazed away from me for a minute and watch his chest rise and fall. "Stop this nonsense." he tells me calmly. I scoff on what he said. "I don't have any time for your accusations, so stop it." 

"Accusations?" I repeated. "It's the truth! Just admit that you're not confident enough to be on the number one spot for this term." 

"How about you?" he rebutted. He steps closer towards me. "Aren't you confident with yourself? Is that why you're so pressed that I rented the cinema and that you weren't able to watch the film? That you will lose points? It's not my fault that you came late." he snickers, leaning closer to whipher something. "You don't look very confident right now, PP Kritt." 

He whisphered those words yet it sounds too loud for me. A look of bitterness is plastered on Billkin's face before he walks freely. Anger curled hot and unstoppable against my chest like a blazing fire. I want to burn him inside and out. 

BILLKIN'S POV

A boiling fury curled inside of me the moment I arrived home. I can hear the loud operatic song- Mazeppa, S. 100/R. 417 reverberating in the whole living room. I slammed my fist onto the gigantic wooden table where my father is sitting with his cup of coffee. My father, looking nonchalant, gaze up into me. My pulse is rising up that it makes my breathing shallow. 

"Why did you do that?" I growled in frustration. My father continues to stare at me as if he doesn't know what am I talking about. "I know you're the one who rented the whole cinema... don't act like you know nothing." I hissed at him. 

My father smiles at me. "And why are you so mad about it, my son? I just did what's best for you. I heard that it's one of your term requirements so as your father, I have to provide that for you."

"Provide?" I said in disbelief. "PP Kritt wasn't able to watch that film because of that!" I exclaimed angrily. My father rested his back on the chair, waiting for me to say more. "And now he's so mad at me and accusing me of something that you've done!"

"Why do you care so much about him?" my father suddenly asks me. I stare intensely at my father knowing that I fint it hard to answer his question. He walk towards me and puts his hands over my shoulder, feeling the tight grip of his large hands. "If I cannot push my own son to step up his competition," he leans closer towards me. "then I will make his enemy do it by himself. I will make him hate you so much that all he can think everyday is to beat you in anyway he can and that will make you step up your game so that you won't disappoint me." his words are like poison, it stings and gives me so much chills. 

My eyes gaze at my father's very own. It's horrifying and at that point I see how scary my father is. The way his eyes glistens with pure wickedness and his sly smile. "Do not disobey me, my son." he said before he releases me. 

PP'S POV

It's our film class today and the unparalleled frustration inside my chest is still there. I've been silent since the incided and I'm trying my best to supress what I feel by studying late at night and how to get back at Billkin. I want ti vent, le tit out and scream at Billkin but I don't want to exhaust myself and waste my time at him. I need to show him that crossing me will one of his wrong decisions in life. What he did just made my determination to beat him peak harder. I stop scribbling on my notes and lift my head up, eyes darted on the professor in the front.

The professor announced to submit the requirement and everyone started to gather their works in front. I simply let out an annoyed sigh, seating on my chair grumpily. 

"Oh PP Kritt, where's your requirment?" the professor asked me when he noticed that I didn't submit anything to him. 

I smiled forcedly, "I wasn't able to make one, professor. Something came up yesterday with my campaign." I tell the professor. 

"Ah, well you must be confident with your grades for this semester. That's alright." the professor said to me and he goes back checking everyone's works. 

I sink on my seat after. The extra points from the requirements must've secured my slot for the number one spot and I couldn't believe I lost it. 

"Billkin Putthipong, where's your work?" the professor suddenly exclaimed. Everyone turns to Billkin even me. "I heard you rented a whole cinema to watch it with the rest of the class?" 

"I'm confident with my grades for this term, professor. I think I don't need to sumbit one jus tfor extra points." Billkin said before turning his head at my direction. "Besides, I have to focus on my campaign too." he adds while staring at me.

Shock is clearly registered on my face before I can hide it from Billkin. A small smile played on Billkin's lips and my face washed with pure confusion then he looks away from me, shrugging his shoulders off. My eyes did not leave his direction, thinking deeply of what he just pulled off. I cannot help not to be skeptical. 

What are you up to, Billkin?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born to be rivals, Billkin and PP has been on each other's throats since childhood. When they got accepted in the same university and same college, the competition surges as they both got elected for the Presidency of their college council.

PP'S POV

Is Billkin feeling guilty? I don't know... probably. I still find it weird for him to act like that earlier and I have a feeling that he's into something. Is this his new tactics to beat me? Eitherway, I have to step up my game. I paused for a moment but the more I think about it, the more it bothers me. 

"Should I just ask Billkin what's his deal with me?" I asked myself out of nowhere. I breathed deeply, feeling downhearted. I brush off the idea out of my mind. I did not realized that I'm already standing right in the front of the cola vending machine for way too long and I completely ignored the can of Coke I've got for myself. 

I huff annoyingly at myself. All of a sudden, someone handed me can of Coke and to my shock, it's Billkin- with his bored face, leaning on the side of the vending machine. My mouth fell open and it felt like my heart skipped a beat. 

"What- how long have you been standing there?" I asked him in complete surprise. Oh, did he heard what I've said? Billkin continues to stare at me, waiting when will I get the can of Coke on his hand. Flustered, I simply grab it from his hand and cleared my throat after, taking a few steps back from the vending machine. 

"We're quits now," he said to me. I give him a confused expression that makes Billkin shakes his head off at me. "I did not pass my term requirement and that makes us even. As much as I wanted to pass it earlier, I chose not to because I want a clean competition. So never accuse me of anything that I didn't do." 

I'm slightly disconcerted by him that nothing came out from my mouth but a gasp of disbelief. I heard Billkin chuckles and I immediately look at him, raising my eyebrow to look stern. 

"Am I not getting an apology?" he asked me.

"Apology for what?" I rebutted.

"For accusing me yesterday." he told in a matter-of-fact way. "I was hurt and... offended that you see me that way." he added, touching his chest dramatically as if he really got hurt. 

I scoff, rolling my eyes in slight annoyance. "As if," I mutter. I wave off my hands to him, planning to end this nonsense conversation him. 

"PP Kritt," I hear him call my name and that made me stop on my tracks. I turn slowly to his direction with confusion on my face. Billkin leans away from the vending machine and make his steps towards me. "Let's be friends." he tells me out of nowhere.

I can't help not to let out a chortle upon hearing what he just said. I gaze at Billkin with pure incredulity from my eyes. "Have you lost your mind?" I ask him, checking if Billkin is thinking properly. I crossed my arms against my chest, "There's no way we can be friends-"

"Why not?" Billkin interrupts me. "Why do we waste both of us times trying to bring each other down? We can be friends and do a friendly competition. What do you think?" Billkin winks at me afterwards.

"Friendly competition." I repeated. "Is this your way on trying to beat me? Using friendly gestures? This whole Keep Your Enemies Closer gambit of yours?" I narrow my eyes at Billkin, looking suspicious. "Or do you want to call it in a Bill Gates way, sometimes the lambs have to lie down with the wolves?" Billkin let out a sigh, pursing his lips before he takes a little step closer towards me. I managed to take a step back but Billkin grabs both of my arms and pulls me closer towards him. "Wha- what are you doing? Hey, let me go! Are you serious right now? Someone might see us-" 

Billkin moves his face towards mine, closing a small distance between us. I wish I didn't blush so fast because in an instant my cheeks are burning like crazy and I could feel it and Billkin surely knows it- the way a small smile appears on his lips. 

"For the record, PP Kritt, I don't give up so easily. If I want things to happen, I'll surely do whatever it takes to make it happen. So, if I want to be friends with you, I'll do whatever it takes for you to be my friend, come hell or high water." he speaks softly with a playful grin. "Trust me, I don't bite." he adds before letting go of me and walking away.

Frozen on my spot and looking flustered, I can feel the loud beating of my heart in my chest and I can feel the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention. As I clear my throat, recovering from my previous state, I turn hastily to look for Billkin but he's already nowhere to be found. 

BILLKIN'S POV

I couldn't help not to smile as I walk away from PP. Honestly, I've never seen him on that kind of state; flustered and in a total state of malaise. PP has always been so stoic and cold, he likes to be in-charge of everything and working hard to look intimidating in public and well, annoyingly self-centered. Watching him in getting uncomfortable is like a grand prize to my part because for the first time, I have something that works against him. 

But why do I love seeing him like that anyway? I love the fact that I can affect him so much that I want to continue furthermore, the way his face turns red as Elmo doll is such a pleasure for me to witness.


End file.
